


Fast Life & Neon Lights

by Shell_Writes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, M/M, Missions, Rebels, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_Writes/pseuds/Shell_Writes
Summary: Andrew and Neil just robbed one of the richest families in the world, the Moriyamas, and they're making their getaway; it's not as smooth as they would've liked it to be.[Listen to thePlaylistto get in the mood!]





	Fast Life & Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to some tracks and it inspired me to write something for our boys with a cyberpunk setting! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Info for this AU: the foxes are a group of rouges/rebels kinda. They helped Neil when he ran away from his father-a gang boss nicknamed the Butcher who works for the Moriyamas. The Moriyamas are a family that controls the whole city (named Evermore), and they're corrupt. The foxes all have suffered in the hands of the Moriyamas in some way, and are determined to take them down.

 

Everything went according to the plan in the Moriyama's Financial Building. As they planned several months ago; Andrew and Neil went in undetected and stole everything they could put their hands on—not caring about the Moriyamas since all of them were corrupt money-grubbing mercenaries who don't care about the citizens of Evermore. Andrew left behind the foxes' signature and some explosive in case something went wrong, then they booked it out of the skyscraper.

Unfortunately, their escape wasn't as smooth as they planned, and the heavy dark rain did nothing but make it worst. As soon as Andrew got into his sleek black motorcycle, they heard the Moriyamas Corporate Security's sirens blaring behind them—the Moriyamas controlled over half of the city's police force, and they weren't above using it to their advantage.

Neil looked back and saw three flying ships and two land sweepers full of robots coming towards them. "Fuck."

"Get in," Andrew said over the sirens, revving his levitating motorcycle, ready to speed off into the slumps of the old Evermore.

Neil hopped behind Andrew, putting his left hand on Andrew's shoulder and his right on the gun that was secured on his right thigh. As soon as Andrew sped off, a few inches off the ground, Neil started shooting the vehicles that were following them.

"By the power of the Moriyama name, we order you to stop," a robotic voice rung from behind them. Yeah, like they'd willingly surrender themselves.

Andrew pushed a button on his motorcycle and the explosive in the building went off with a loud bang, stopping more robots from following them.

Neil shot off one of the sweepers, watching it crash into a noodle's shop, and turned to look at Andrew. "There are four ships and a sweeper still on our tail, and I'm running out of ammo."

Neil put in his last clip of bullets and started firing at the other sweeper ship, getting a side engine to burst into red flames. Neil heard a click from his gun and threw it at the group of robots evacuating the sweeper. It didn't do much damage as the robots continued following them on foot.

Neil looked at where Andrew was heading. The purple, pink, red and blue neon lights of the city came into view as Andrew sped between the pedestrians, racing to the outlines of the city.

"Hold on!" Andrew yelled as they neared a broken bridge that connected the old slumps with New Evermore.

Neil's arms went around Andrew and held him tightly, preparing for the jump. Andrew skillfully made the jump with the motorcycle and landed smoothly on the other side, where more people were loitering the filthy streets and the roads became narrower.

Neil breathed deeply, calming his frantically beating heart and looked back; two of the flying ships were still behind them, and five robots were jumping after them. They just don't give up.

Neil groaned and reached for the bike department in front on Andrew, where four hand grenades were kept. He took them. "I'm gonna face them," Neil informed Andrew and turned around on the fast bike, sitting back to back with Andrew. Andrew yelled at him to be careful and expertly maneuvered them between the slow traffic of the slumps.

The heavy rain obscured his vision, so he put on his night vision goggles and started throwing grenades at the flying ships, getting one to fall down on the second try. The other one swayed in the air, trying to avoid the flying parts, and lost sight of them in the ubiquitous aerial traffic.

The robots started shooting with their blue ray guns.

"Fuck!" Neil hissed as he was hit on the shoulder. "I'm fine!" he screamed before Andrew could get any ideas.

"You fucking idiot!" Andrew yelled and curved the motorcycle, putting it in park while the robots were still gaining on them. Andrew got off the bike and pulled his throwing knives from under his armbands. "I'll take care of them. Stay here, and _don't_ do anything stupid for once in your life."

Neil nodded, putting pressure on his injured shoulder, and taking off his goggles. Fuck. He was bleeding, and it really fucking hurts. Neil bit his lips and watched Andrew fight the robots, not even giving them a chance to shoot at him.

Andrew was fast with his knives, and his supply seemed to be endless. He took down two robots, then ran to the last one—the one that shot Neil.

Neil watched as Andrew pulled out his normal knife instead of the small ones he used one the other robots. Neil winced, almost feeling bad for the lifeless robot when Andrew walked back to the motorcycle.

"A little much, don't you think?" Neil joked, trying to lighten the mood, but got a glare.

"It shot you." That was all he said as he was giving Neil his jacket and starting the bike again.

Neil smiled and held on Andrew with his uninjured arm, breathing in Andrew's familiar smokey scent that calmed him down.

Not long after that, Andrew parked again in their hideout. An old abandoned toys factory that they dubbed the fox den. The older boy helped Neil off the bike and they walked to the gates. It opened before they had a chance to enter their codes. They walked into the building.

Away from the heavy downpour, two figures greeted them, one was tall and dark in a faded blue shirt, black ripped skinny jeans that had a gun holster on the waist, and on his head a pair of goggles similar to Neil's. The other was an identical copy of Andrew who was wearing the same outfit as Andrew's; a black turtleneck shirt, a black jacket that covered him to his knees, and dark jeans, in his gloved hands was an old shotgun.

"Oh my god! Neil, are you okay?" Nicky asked, getting to Neil's other side and putting his arm around Neil's waist to help him walk to the infirmary. Andrew allowed it with a grit of his teeth.

"I'm fine," Neil answered before he could stop himself, getting a glare from everyone.

"You're always fine," Aaron said, dragging Andrew's bike inside the factory, and following the three men inside after making sure no one was following them.

"The ray grazed me," Neil tried, getting a blank look from Andrew.

They finally reached the infirmary—which was the old hospital wing of the factory. There, they met Abby, their wonderful doctor, and coach. Neil winced when he saw the older man. Yeah, he was in for a long lecture.

Neil turned and glared at Aaron. "You called him, didn't you?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, but before he could answer Wymack spoke.

"Yes, he called me," Wymack said in a surprisingly calm voice. Looks like Abby warned him not to yell until after Neil was okay. "We'll talk about _your recklessness_ later."

Abby gestured for Andrew and Nicky to put Neil on the bed, and when they did, she took off Andrew's jacket and cut off a part of his shirt. She winced.

"Thank god it was a blue ray gun and not a red one," she said to no one in particular, then started cleaning his wound. "You boys are gonna kill me one day, Neil in particular."

"I'm sorry," Neil said to her, then looked at Wymack. "It won't happen again."

"I'll kill you if it does," Andrew was the one that replied.

Neil hummed, then continued talking to Wymack, "did you get the bitcoins we sent?"

Wymack sighed, rubbing his temples. "Yes. Ten million."

Nicky whooped, and Aaron smirked.

"Don't get too excited, we're still not in the clear. Renee and Allison are still on their way from the Moriyamas' second financial building, and Dan is still out gathering intel on that second son bitch." Wymack said. "Seth is making his rounds in the shelter."

"Is Matt back yet?"

The door of the room banged open to answer Neil's question. Walking into the room was a very tall man with dark spiked hair, he was wearing a long sleeveless brown hood Cardigan and some old jeans. Aaron put away his shotgun when he saw the familiar figure of Matt walk in the room.

"Neil, buddy!" Matt walked to Neil's other side, watching Abby do stitches and wincing. "You okay? And don't say you're fine!"

"I'm f—" Neil stopped. "It just stings a little. It was a blue ray."

"So? Blue rays hurt too," Matt said. "Did you finish your mission?"

Neil nodded, and Nicky answered.

"Yup. Ten fucking million bitcoins in the bag!"

"Technically, it's not in the bag, it's in the trans chip…" Aaron whispered.

"Whatever!"

Matt grinned. "That's great! I just received a comm call from Dan, she said she found a girl named Katelyn that works at a bar frequented by Moriyamas folks and she's willing to work with us to take them down in exchange for protection to her and her little sister."

Wymack nodded, thinking. No one talked and waited for him to say something.

Abby finished wrapping his shoulder and he thanked her quietly, looking at Andrew who was at his side the entire time, smiling. Andrew continued staring at him with a blank expression that only made Neil smile wider.

"Aaron," Wymack finally said, looking at the short blond. "I want you to run a full background check on this Katelyn girl. Tell me everything you can find. _Everything_."

Aaron nodded and headed out of the room to start doing his assignment.

"Nicky, contact Roland in Eden's Twilight and tell him the news, see if they have any updates on the butcher's money trail or his people."

Neil stopped a shiver from going into his body when he heard his father's nickname. Andrew's hand was on the back of his neck in an instant. Neil took a deep breath.

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" Nicky saluted Wymack and ran out of the room.

"Matt, you sit tight in the communication tower and wait for any calls from Dan, Allison, Renee or Seth. If something happens, notify me immediately."

Matt nodded. Looking at Neil, Matt smiled. "I'll see you later, buddy. Take it easy, okay?"

"Okay."

Matt ruffled his hair and withdrew his hands before Andrew could stab him. He laughed and exited the room.

Abby came into the room, and gave him three food bars. "Eat those, you'll feel better."

"Thank you, Abby."

She kissed his forehead, and walked out of the room. Andrew watched her and huffed. Abby kinda got a pass on being touchy feely with Neil.

"Did you hear anything from Kevin?" Neil asked Wymack.

The older man sighed, shaking his head. "No, his next check-in is in eight hours. We'll see what he found then. In the meantime, you two stay out of trouble," Wymack addressed the two of them. Glaring at both of them like they killed his parents.

Andrew tried to look innocent, key word: _tried_. "I don't know what you're talking about, coach."

Wymack huffed, and threw his hands in the air. Neil had to bite his lips to stop himself from laughing.

"I'm watching you both," Wymack said, and left the room, leaving the two boys alone.

Neil sighed loudly, and looked at Andrew. "We did it."

"Shut up," Andrew said without any heat, his hand buried in Neil's auburn hair. "You need a shower."

Neil hummed. "We both do."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Later."

Neil's uninjured hand hovered over Andrew's face. "Yes or no?"

"Yes." It was without hesitation that it made Neil's skin buzz with how much Andrew's trust meant to him.

Neil touched Andrew's face softly, leaning in until his lips were a hair away from the other's. "We did it," Neil whispered.

"Yes, idiot."

"It means we're one step closer to taking down the Moriyamas. Taking down all the cruel and filthy gangs that worked under them."

"Like the butcher's," Andrew said.

Neil nodded, whispering, "like the butcher's."

Andrew closed the distance between them, and sealed them in a kiss. It was soft, at first, then Andrew pressed harder, his hand gripping Neil's hair almost painfully. Making sure Neil was safe. Was here. With him, and not in the Moriyamas' grim clutches.

…

Neil was sitting in the common area, that consisted of old couches and a hologram device in one wall, with Andrew when Allison and Renee arrived.

Allison was wearing a tight black crop top, a dark pair of skinny jeans. Hanging on her waist was her hot pink laser gun, and of course, her identifying item of choice; the red heels that also doubled as sharp blades. Her hand was on Renee's shoulder, the latter was wearing a simple black dress that went past her knees, military black boots, and a simple chip reader. She didn't look dangerous, but Neil knew that under her dress was a big collection of blades. She was the one who taught Andrew how to use a knife, after all, and was the first to ever give him a blade.

"Are you okay, baby?" Allison asked Neil, not coming closer to hug him because of Andrew. "Heard you were hit with blue ray."

"I'm better now, Abby helped me."

Renee smiled serenely, giving Neil a steaming cup. "We brought you a cup of coffee to help you."

"You had the time to actually buy a cup of coffee?" Neil asked, taking the cup.

Allison smirked. "Unlike you, we went in, got our ten mil, and got out without causing a scene. Like bosses."

Neil rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips. "Wymack's in his office waiting for your report."

They nodded and walked to Wymack's office on the second floor.

Neil looked at Andrew. "Do you think Kevin is okay?"

"That junkie is alright, stop worrying about him," Andrew said, his hand playing with Neil's hair.

"I just don't want Riko to find out his supposed _friend_ and _brother_ is working with the foxes. He'll kill him."

"If he does anything to Day, then he'll have to answer to me," Andrew said with dark eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." It wasn't even a question.

"Then don't worry about it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
